Samara's First Smile
by Nelisabetha
Summary: This is a little story about Samara's first smile. A truly happy smile. Kind of pointless, eh?


Amanda Beckar quickly walked down the street, her red locks bouncing off her shoulders. It was a quiet day, even though there were many children outside playing, and parents rushing to their cars, not wanting to be late for work. 'Unusually quiet.. ' She shuddered. It seemed even the cars stuck in traffic weren't honking as loudly as they did before.  
  
'Oh, stop. You're going to drive yourself mad with this.. Everything seems suspicious attitude. Just stop it.' Amanda gave herself a mental shake and continued on her way. The 17 year old girl walked up the few steps to her home and reached under the 'Welcome' mat for a spare key. 'Mom forgot to put the spare key back. Again.' She shook her head and straightened up. 'And, of course, my parents just have to be out of town when I need one of them here.'  
  
"Having trouble?" An unfamiliar, but friendly, voice came from behind her. Amanda shook her head and turned around to find Rachel Keller (Though she didn't know this was the womans name, yet) standing there, holding her sons hand.  
  
"Oh, my parents just forgot to put the spare key outside, so I could get in." She shrugged and laughed weakly as if her parents made the same mistake everyday.  
  
"She can use your phone, Rachel." Aiden said, staring straight at Amanda.  
  
"Of course." Rachel smiled kindly and pulled it out of her purse, leaning forward slightly so Amanda could take it.  
  
And Amanda did take it without question. She quickly dialed the fire departments number, "Thank you." she mouthed. After a minute or so, Amanda closed the phone and handed it back. "Well, they'll be here in a few minutes. Thanks again."  
  
Rachel nodded as Aiden pulled on her hand. "Come on, Rachel. We're going to be late." Rachel looked down at her son and smiled, "All right, all right. Nice meeting you." She smiled at Amanda and let her son lead her away from the house.  
  
'Well, that was lucky.' Amanda thought. She sat down on the steps and waited for someone from the Fire Department to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The FD finally came after almost 10-15 minutes, and Amanda stood up numbly.  
  
"Aah." She said, relieved, once they were finally able to undo the lock. "Thank you." The red-head nodded and walked on inside, heading straight for the television room. She threw her purse on the table next to the couch and fell back into a comfortable chair. 'Anything decent on t.v?' The girl wondered. She picked up the remote control and hit the "TV" button. On came the news.  
  
"Another of a series of unexplained deaths. The cause has yet to be found." Amanda shook her head and listened to the reporter for a bit longer.  
  
"That's stupid. How can a healthy grown mans heart just stop?" She thought out loud. "Too weird."  
  
Amanda stood back up, with some trouble. Once you sat in one of those chairs, you practically sank in enough to be part of the chair. "What's this?" She wondered, walking over to the stand she had thrown her purse on, maybe half an hour ago. "Copy. Well, I might as well watch it." She shrugged and walked over to a VCR. "I didn't see it before though.. Maybe it fell out of my purse?" She shook her head. "No, you idiot." Amanda popped in the tape and hit play. "You weren't carrying a tape with you."  
  
She walked back over to the chair she was sitting in moments ago and prepared to watch the tape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amanda was still sitting in the chair, staring at the tape in horror. "What.. Was that?" She gasped and jumped up, "It's got to be that killer video-" She was interupted by the ringing of the phone. 'Let it be.. ' Amanda thought. After a few more rings, she remembered their answering machine wasn't picking up messages anymore. 'Ugh.' She sighed and picked up the phone.  
  
"7 days." A creepy voice hissed at her.  
  
"Who is this?" The red-headed girl was officially creeped out. Creeped out? She was so close to hiding under her bed!  
  
All she got as a reply was the clicking on the other end as the stranger hung up. Amanda stood there, still holding the phone, her mouth opening and closing, just trying to find something to say.  
  
"It's that killer videotape." She believed pretty much everything she heard, and now.. Now she was part of the one thing she most feared. 


End file.
